Summer Camp
by antishock
Summary: In the real world Natsu along with Gray goes to a summer camp. They meet Lucy, and find friends and a devil from school.
1. Camp Director

_**Summer camp - Camp director -**_

It was a bright morning in the eastern forests of Magnolia.

Normal P.O.V _  
"I thought summer camp would be more fun!" said Natsu and Gray at the same time.  
"Well this isn't the only time we've been dissapointed by something that looked fun." said Gray.  
Then some loud noice filled the air almost popping Natsu's eardrums.

"OKAY KIDS! WELCOME TO MAGNOLIA'S OFFICIAL SUMMER CAMP! THIS CAMP WILL PROVIDE LOTS OF FUN! FROM ART, TO SAILING, LEARNING HOW TO SURVIVE, AND MANY OTHER STUFF! HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT TIME!"  
"If he wants us to have a great time then why is he trying to kill us?" asked Natsu.  
"It's one of there way of saying, You are fucked here! Hope you have a great time, and try not to kill eachother before we kill you!" Gray replied. Natsu laughed at the joke.  
"So what so called fun things are you going to take Gray?" "Sailing, how to survive, and probaly suiciding myself if I don't get out of here soon."  
"That is a subject? WHERE IS THE TEACHER I WANT TO TAKE IT!" exclaimed Natsu. "Your teacher is that branch and a rope hanging from it, with your neck in the loop of the rope." said Gray.  
But Natsu wasn't paying attention anymore. He had his eyes on a blond girl walking towards arts and craft. Gray saw him drooling over her and said "There's no way you are going to get a girl like that!" "SHUTUP WOULD YOU!" Yelled Natsu at Gray.

Lucy's P.O.v _  
I was just walking towards arts and craft when I saw some pink haired guy looking at me. Then the guy next to him started to talk and it turned into a argument.  
When I entered the room, I saw many other people signing up. I stood in line for a few minutes until it was my turn. I signed up and went to my assigned desk. I then saw the boy that was staring at me earlier sign up and sit next to me. I got scared because what if he was a pervert? I then started to get nervous. The teacher tought us how to make a scultpure of a duck out of clay.  
She told us to work with the person next to you to make a family of 3 ducks.

Natsu's P.O.V _  
I signed up for arts and craft and, I was assigned next to that girl I saw ealier. "Yo! I'm Natsu, who are you?" "I'm Lucy!" said Lucy joyfully! "She seems like a cute girl" I thought.  
"Maybe I should ask her out in a few days!" He and Lucy worked on the ducks, and they were the first to finish! They walked out together and stopped when Natsu asked what other classes she is taking. "Uhh I'm taking sailing and swimming!" said Lucy. "Well then you might have a chance to meet my friend Gray! "You mean the boy that you were yelling at ealier on a bench?" asked Lucy.  
"Yeah."

Gray's P.O.V _  
I was signing up for sailing when I saw Natsu and that girl walking towards me. "Hey Underwear Prince over here!" Yelled Natsu directing it towards.  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT HOT HEAD!" I yelled right back at Natsu. I kept punching Natsu, but he wouldn't go down. He kept punching me until we were both out of energy.  
We called it a draw and went to sign up. I heard as Lucy asked Natsu if he was going to take it, but he said no really quick.  
I laughed, and then Lucy asked me "What's so funny?" "Nothing it is just that I would like to see Natsu going on a boat willingly!" I replied. "HEY DON'T TALK ABOUT THAT! I'M GETTING SICK JUST HEARING ABOUT IT!" Yelled Natsu as his face turned pale. Gray turned to see a scarlet haired woman come towards the little gang. "Uhh... Natsu lets go... sorry for having to leave so sudden!" I said in a hurry. "Why? We just got here!" said Natsu in excitment. Gray turned around and pointed at the woman. When Natsu saw her he ran and screamed for his life. "WHAT IS SHE DOING HERE!" "DON'T TALK JUST RUN!" I screamed. I looked behind me to see her jogging towards us. She finally caught up to us...

Erza's P.O.V -  
Cheese cakes Cheese cakes Cheese cakes Cheese Cakes Cheese cakes Cheese cakes Cheese Cakes Cheese cakes Cheese cakes Cheese Cakes

Lucy's P.O.V

Gray said he had to go somewhere with Natsu. I then saw them run away. A scarlet haired woman started jogging towards them. Man she was fast. It didn't involve me so I signed up and went to the the girl's cabin to meet my room mates. I saw about 5 girls there. Counting me there was 6 girls at this camp. A cute little girl came to me and talked. "Hi I'm Wendy! I hope we can be friends!" she said. "Sure!" I replied. I couldn't say no to that cute little girl! It was almost impossible to say no to her. I went to my bunk number 6 and fell asleep.

Erza's P.O.V

Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes Strawberry Cheese cakes

Natsu's P.O.V

I was in the camp directors evil lair. After Erza brang me here along with Gray I didn't know what to do but wait. Then the camp director came with the bullhorn in his mouth again. Is he going to torture us to death? I hope not. My arms were chained along with me legs, and my mouth had tape around it. I then saw the devil walking right behind him. "SHIT!" I thought. "I have to get the hell out of here... before... noo not that again..!" I screamed in my thoughts. I looked at Gray to find a knocked out person sleeping in peace. NOOO I AM LEFT TO FACE THE TORTURE OF THE DEVIL HERSELF, AND HER RIGHT HAND MAN! "I HEARD YOU ARE TROUBLE MAKERS!" screamed the director. He ripped the tape off my mouth without mercy. "NO THE ONE THAT IS KNOCKED OUT RIGHT NEXT TO ME IS GUILTY NOT ME NOT ME HE IS GUILTY CHARGE HIM SEND HIM TO HELL! I screamed. "SO IS THIS ONE OF HIS TROUBLE MAKING PLANS IN THE WORK ERZA!" Erza nodded. I started to sweat hoping that nothing bad happened. Then the camp director gave me a lolipop and sent me off...

Gray's P.O.V

I pretended to be knocked out so they wouldn't hurt me. I heard Natsu mumbling and wobbling all over the place. I heard footsteps getting closer. I heard a huge voice yelling at Natsu. I heard a yelp of pain, then Natsu begging and saying that I was the guilty one. I was going to beat him up after this. I heard them talk... then then I heard the camp director say "Here is a lolipop!  
Off you go! Now I deal with this man who is pretending to be knocked out. I don't give mercy to people like him! I heard running until I was left alone with the director and Erza. The plan failed.. I was fucked.

Director's P.O.V DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW DOUBLE RAINBOW MACARONI!

Normal P.O.V

When Lucy woke up she felt real warm. She picked up her covers to find a pink haired boy sleeping. Natsu was having a nice dream until he was hit in the face. "Hey, what was that for!" moaned Natsu. "YOU WERE IN MY BED YOU PERVERT! screamed Lucy as she continued to hit him. "But it is so comfy! It feels better than mine..." said Natsu without a hint of pain on his face. "DOES IT MATTER! GET OFF MY BED! "Yelled Lucy right back at Natsu. "OKay okay okay." said Natsu as he got up and went towards his bunk.

Natsu's P.O.V

I woke up and went outside to see a blue haired girl walking around. "Hey Juvia!", I said with happiness. I remember Juvia from school. She is a good friend, and has a crush on Gray. 'Hi Natsu!" I heard Juvia say.

_**Hope you like my story! This is my second story so far, so don't blame me for grammar problems or the story being bad.**_


	2. Water's friends

Summer camp - Water's friends.

Uhh... Hey guys sorry I couldn't update in some time now. Having problems moving around Texas.

It was dawn in the easter forests of Magnolia.

Natsu's P.O.V

"Hey Juvia!" I said when I saw Juvia walking. A few minutes later I was having a conversation with her until we ran into Gray.  
I laughed at the expression of Gray's face when he say Juvia here. He whisperd that he was going to die of annoyance if Juvia stayed here.  
Juvia started to warm up to Gray. I saw her try to get closer to Gray as he pushed her farther away each time.  
I laughed as Gray started running away from Juvia who was chasing him. I started to watch a confused Lucy walk into the scene. "Hey Lucy!" said Gray as he ran past her. I then noticed he already stripped his shirt off.

Lucy's P.O.V

I was walking towards the cafeteria when I saw a girl chasing Gray, while Natsu was laughing on the sidelines. Gray was shirtless when he stopped to greet me. I didn't even see him strip!  
The shirt just dissappeared somehwere. He stopped to greet me. The girl then came up to me with the devil's smile. "ROMANTIC RIVAL!" She screamed as she started to attack me. I looked behind me to see if she was catching up, but instead she was chasing Gray. Gray stripped down his pants already... "I can't believe I'm stuck with the weird group again." I mumbled to myself.

Gray's P.O.V

I was just walking around trying to familiarize the place, when I walked into Natsu and a blue haired girl. The blue hair struck my brain as I went into panic mode. It was Juvia! I then started to feel my heart soften. I always had a crush on Juvia, but I never told anyone but Natsu. Juvia was a open hearted girl. She wasn't scared to admit her feelings to me. I am supposed to be not scared of anything, but this is one of the only exceptions. I started to get cornered by Juvia, but I pushed her back. She kept coming and I kept pushing. I then started to run from her. "THIS IS NOt GOOD FoR My RELATIONSHIP WITH HER!" I screamed in my thoughts. I then saw Lucy walking towards us. I greeted her then continued running. After a few seconds I looked back, and saw Juvia chasing Lucy. When Juvia saw my eye she ran towards me.

Erza's P.o.V

I was refreshed after eating some strawberry cheese cakes.  
I stretched my limbs as I walked towards the cafeteria. I saw a person laughing on the sidelines, and two people running while one person was resting.  
The laughing person looked towards me, then his jaws dropped. He started to scream, but soon saw that I had no intentions to kill him right now. He relaxed as Gray came over and asked what was wrong. Natsu pointed towards me, as Gray followed where the finger was pointing. I knew Gray could already tell that I was in a good mood. I went over there and greeted both of them, apologizing about yesterday. They accepted the apologie. I then saw Juvia and a blonde girl I saw with the two yesterday. I greeted Juvia, and introduced myself to Lucy.

A few hours later-

Director's P.O.V

I gathered up all the kids and arranged them in rows in front of cafeteria. I announced that there is going to be a mystery event coming up. The first 5 people to figure it out gets to compete in it.  
The 5 competers get to pick one box out of many other boxes. The content of the boxes are uknown, but are used for one purpose. I saw all the kids start to cheer. "Okay everybody. There are clues around the camp. Thee hunt begins NOW!" I screamed in the microphone.

Hey guys. I know the story doesn't make much sense, nor will it ever because I suck. Anyways hope you can read the next chapter when I make it! 


End file.
